


Perfect Carlos

by FandomFlail



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #IFDrabble, Bruce and his perfect hair, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFlail/pseuds/FandomFlail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bruce is a scientist. #IFDrabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Carlos

Bruce opens his closet door, and looks at rows of nearly identical lab coats. He carefully removes his "special event" party lab coat, and puts it on precisely, one arm at a time. He smooths down pesky imaginary wrinkles, and runs his fingers through his now longer salt and pepper locks. He rummages around his bedside table drawer until he finds his "Carlos, Scientist" name tag, and, squinting through his scientific spectacles, pins it to his coat. 

He walks into the party to hear Tony saying over the speakers, "...everything about him was perfect, and I fell in love instantly."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Carlos the Scientist. D:
> 
> I haven't seen this done before, but if someone else wrote something super similar, please let me know.


End file.
